Friendship
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The ghost of a very powerful warlock burned at the stake three hundred years ago befriends a neophyte witch. He then convinces her to steal the Book of Shadows for a special ritual that will bring him back from the dead.


CHARMED  
  
"FRIENDSHIP"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
  
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
  
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
  
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: this story takes place between the season 1   
  
episodes "Love Hurts" and "Déjà vu All Over Again".)  
  
* * *  
  
The ghost of a very powerful warlock burned at the stake three   
  
hundred years ago befriends a neophyte witch. He then convinces her   
  
to steal the Book of Shadows for a special ritual that will bring him   
  
back from the dead.  
  
* * *  
  
PREFACE  
  
Sara Warren finished her homework and laid the books on her bed.   
  
She hated history. She couldn't understand why she had to learn about   
  
things that had happened hundreds of years ago. What difference did   
  
it make now?  
  
She walked over to the bureau and looked at herself in the   
  
mirror. Another four years before she would be on her own. Four   
  
years before she could get away from her parents who just didn't   
  
understand her.  
  
Suddenly, Sara saw the reflection of a man who simply faded in   
  
behind her. She turned to face him. He was slightly transparent and   
  
she could see her bed through him. And he glowed. His clothes   
  
reminded her of the clothes the pilgrims had worn.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Sara," said the man. "I'm not going to harm   
  
you."  
  
"Who . . . what are you?" stammered Sara.  
  
"My name is Marcus Warren," said the spirit. "I'm one of your   
  
ancestors."  
  
"You're a ghost," said Sara. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to help you, Sara," said Marcus. "I want to help you   
  
understand who and what you are. And why you have your special gift."  
  
"You know about that?" asked Sara. "I haven't even told my   
  
parents about it."  
  
"And that's good," said Marcus. "They wouldn't understand.   
  
Sara, you're a witch. Just as I was many years ago. That's why you   
  
have your gift."  
  
"A witch?" questioned Sara. "How can I be a witch? I don't   
  
know anything about that kind of stuff."  
  
"True witches are born that way," said Marcus. "But you must   
  
learn to use your powers properly."  
  
"Powers?" asked Sara. "You mean I have more power than just   
  
what I can do?"  
  
"Yes," said Marcus, "you have a great deal of power. More than   
  
you realize right now. I can teach you to use your powers, Sara. But   
  
you must help me first. Evil witches murdered me. Witches who wanted   
  
to steal my power. With your help, I can correct that."  
  
"How?" asked Sara.  
  
"With an ancient ritual," said Marcus. "You can use it to bring   
  
me back to life. Then, I can teach you everything you need to know   
  
about using your powers."  
  
"I don't know how to do that," said Sara.  
  
"I can teach you how to do it," said Marcus. "It's not very   
  
complicated. And once I've taught you how to use your powers, you'll   
  
never have to hide your power again."  
  
"I'm afraid," said Sara.  
  
"I know," said Marcus. "Most witches are when they first learn   
  
what they are. But with my help, you'll never be afraid again.   
  
You'll never be afraid of anyone or anything again."  
  
"Well, okay," said Sara. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"First," said Marcus, "you can never tell anyone about me. I   
  
can only appear to you. No one would believe you if you told them."  
  
"Okay," said Sara. "They'd just think I was crazy anyway."  
  
"Fine, fine," said Marcus. "Now, there is one thing I need you   
  
to do. It's a little dangerous, but with your gift, it should be   
  
easy."  
  
"What is it?" asked Sara.  
  
"A few blocks from here live three evil witches," said Marcus.   
  
"They have a book you will need. It is necessary that you get that   
  
book from them."  
  
"What if I get caught?" asked Sara. "They might kill me or   
  
something."  
  
"No, they won't," said Marcus. "Evil witches will want to take   
  
your gift from you. But not until it's gotten more powerful. Besides, if you're very careful, you won't get caught."  
  
"I don't know," said Sara. "Stealing doesn't sound like   
  
something a good witch would do."  
  
"Stealing from evil witches," said Marcus. "It will weaken   
  
their power. You'd actually be helping to protect innocent people.   
  
That can't be bad, can it?"  
  
"Well, I guess not," said Sara.  
  
"Good," said Marcus. "Now, once you have the book, we can get   
  
the other things you need for the ritual. After that, I'll show you   
  
how to use your powers to protect other people and yourself."  
  
"Okay," said Sara.  
  
"Here's how you get the book without getting caught by the evil   
  
witches," said Marcus.  
  
ONE  
  
Prue came into the manor and closed the door behind her. She   
  
looked round the entryway, finally locating what she was looking for.   
  
She walked over and picked up a file folder off the table.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot this," she said to herself. "Clair   
  
would kill me if I forgot to bring in this inventory today."  
  
She turned to leave the manor when she heard a noise in the   
  
kitchen. She knew the manor was empty. Piper hadn't gotten home from   
  
Quake yet. And Phoebe had borrowed her car. She had gone to pick   
  
Piper up.  
  
Prue put here keys and the folder down quietly on the table.   
  
Cautiously, she moved to the kitchen door. She slowly pushed the door   
  
open a crack and peered into the kitchen.  
  
A young girl was on her knees, going through one of the   
  
cabinets. She appeared to be looking for something. Prue moved   
  
quietly into the kitchen and stood behind the girl.  
  
"Find what you're looking for?" asked Prue suddenly.  
  
The startled girl looked around and saw Prue standing behind   
  
her. She stood up and looked at Prue.  
  
"You're not supposed to be home," said the girl.  
  
"I live here," said Prue. "Care to explain what you're doing   
  
here? And just how you got into a locked house?"  
  
The girl looked around nervously. Suddenly she bolted past   
  
Prue, heading for the living room. Prue reached out and grabbed the   
  
girls' arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Prue. "You're not going anywhere until   
  
I get some answers from you."  
  
Suddenly, Prues' hand just passed through the girls' arm. The   
  
girl didn't hesitate. She ran for the door to the living room and   
  
simply passed through the door as if it wasn't there. Prue quickly   
  
followed, opening the door to follow the girl. As she moved out of   
  
the kitchen, she saw the girl standing in the entryway. The girl was   
  
watching as Piper and Phoebe came in the front door.  
  
"Hello?" questioned Phoebe. "Who are you?"  
  
"Piper," hollered Prue, "stop her."  
  
Confused, Piper raised her hands and used her power to freeze   
  
the girl. Except the girl didn't freeze. Instead, the turned and   
  
headed directly toward Piper and Phoebe. The two sisters reached out   
  
to grab the girl, but all they grabbed was air. The girl passed   
  
through them as if they were made of smoke. She ran out the front   
  
door and headed across the yard.  
  
Prue reached the door in time to see the girl disappear around   
  
the hedges. By the time Prue got to the corner of the hedges, the   
  
girl was nowhere to be seen. Prue turned and went back to the manor.  
  
"What was that, a ghost?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"She was solid enough in the kitchen," said Prue. "She was   
  
going through the cabinets. Like she was looking for something."  
  
"She's not ghost," said Piper. "I recognized her. She lives   
  
about three blocks down the block."  
  
"So what was she looking for?" asked Prue.  
  
"And you couldn't freeze her," added Phoebe.  
  
"Which means she's a good witch," said Piper. "That ability to   
  
pass through solid matter must be her power."  
  
"Handy little ability," said Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe," said Prue, picking up her keys and the folder,   
  
"I have a meeting I can't miss. If I do, Clair's going to fire me on   
  
the spot."  
  
"You go," said Piper. "I'll go talk to our little uninvited   
  
guest and see what's going on with her. If we need you, we'll call."  
  
"Thanks," said Prue. "Let me know what you find out."  
  
"Want me to go with you?" asked Phoebe, after Prue had left.  
  
"No," said Piper. "She looked scared. I don't want her to   
  
think we're ganging up on her."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll be back in a while," said Piper.  
  
* * *  
  
Sara sat on the swing on her back porch. She was scared. The   
  
evil witches had caught her. She didn't know what to do. They would   
  
surely come for her. She couldn't go to her parents. They'd never   
  
understand. She had called for Marcus, but he hadn't come.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Startled, Sara jumped up from the swing. She turned to see   
  
Piper standing at the corner of the house. She looked around   
  
nervously for any means of escape.  
  
"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you," said Piper. "I just want   
  
to talk to you.  
  
"What about?" asked Sara. "About my being in your house   
  
earlier?"  
  
"My name is Piper," said Piper. "And, yes, I am interested in   
  
knowing what you were doing in my house."  
  
"Nothing," said Sara. "I, uh, I was just looking around. I   
  
didn't mean any harm, honestly."  
  
"That's a pretty bracelet," said Piper, noticing the gold   
  
bracelet studded with ruby chips on Sara's wrist.  
  
"It was a birthday gift from my parents," said Sara. "Ruby is   
  
my birthstone."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Piper.  
  
"Sara," said Sara. "Sara Warren."  
  
"One of my ancestors was named Warren," said Piper. "Her name   
  
was Melinda. We might be related in some way."  
  
"I . . . I won't go in your house again," said Sara. "I didn't   
  
take anything."  
  
"Actually," said Piper, "I really wanted to talk to you about   
  
how you got out of the house."  
  
Sara stiffened. She knew it. This evil witch had come to kill   
  
her and steal her powers. Just as Marcus had said she would.  
  
"You're probably a bit confused about it," said Piper. "I was   
  
when I got my powers."  
  
"Your powers?" questioned Sara.  
  
Piper looked around. She noticed a bee hovering over a flower   
  
in the backyard. She reached out with here power and the bee froze in   
  
midair.  
  
"I can freeze things," said Piper. "I'm a witch. Just as you   
  
are. That's where your power comes from."  
  
"I haven't had it long," said Sara. "Only a few months,   
  
actually."  
  
"Sara, there's more to being a witch than just your ability,"   
  
said Piper. "My sisters are also witches. When we first got our   
  
powers, we had no one to teach us about them. We didn't know any   
  
other witches. But you don't have to go through that. We can teach   
  
you how to use your powers. The longer you have them, the stronger   
  
they'll grow."  
  
"Hello," said a woman, coming out the back door of the house.   
  
"I'm Melissa, Sara's mother. Sara, who is your friend?"  
  
Sara froze. She had no idea what to say. Or just how much her   
  
mother had heard.  
  
TWO  
  
"My name is Piper Halliwell," said Piper, shaking the woman's   
  
hand. "I live a couple of blocks up the street."  
  
"You're a little older than most of Sara's friends," said   
  
Melissa.  
  
"Actually," said Piper, "I only met Sara this morning. We were   
  
talking and when she learned I was a chef at Quake, she expressed an   
  
interest in learning how to become a chef."  
  
"My husband and I have eaten there a couple of times," said   
  
Melissa. "The food is very good."  
  
"Thank you," said Prue. "Anyway, I offered to teach Sara what I   
  
know. I just stopped by to see if she was still interested."  
  
"Sara, I didn't know you were interested in being a chef," said   
  
Melissa.  
  
"Maybe," said Sara. "I was just kind of curious, I guess."  
  
"Well, she's a pretty good cook already," said Melissa. "I   
  
taught her how to cook. But I'm sure there's more to being a chef   
  
than just cooking."  
  
"Quite a bit more," said Piper. "If you have no objections, I'd   
  
be glad to teach Sara how to use her talent. If she's interested in   
  
learning what I have to teach her."  
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with her schoolwork," said   
  
Melissa, "I don't mind. Honey, are you interested in learning from   
  
Miss Halliwell?"  
  
"Piper, please," said Piper.  
  
"I guess so," said Sara. "At least I could find out if it's   
  
something I want to do."  
  
"Good," said Piper. "She can come by the house two or three   
  
days a week. I'll teach her everything I can."  
  
"I'm glad to see she's got an interest in something," said   
  
Melissa. "Piper, it was nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," said Piper.  
  
"Thanks," said Sara, after her mother had gone back into the   
  
house, "for not saying anything about my being in your house."  
  
"That's okay," said Piper. "I kind of figured you hadn't told   
  
your mother about your ability. I didn't see any sense in   
  
complicating matters any worse."  
  
"Thanks all the same," said Sara.  
  
Come by the manor tomorrow," said Piper. "We'll start your   
  
training then."  
  
"Okay," said Sara.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean they caught you?" asked Marcus, that night in   
  
Sara's room.  
  
"They came home while I was there," said Sara. "One of them   
  
came to see me a little while later. She said she wanted to train me   
  
to use my power."  
  
"So that your power will grow more quickly, no doubt," said   
  
Marcus.  
  
"I don't want to go," said Sara. "They'll just kill me and   
  
steal my power. You said so."  
  
"Not for several months they won't," said Marcus. "They won't   
  
want your power until it's fully developed. That's going to take   
  
time. The ritual will be completed long before then. After that, I   
  
can protect you from them."  
  
"What do I do now?" asked Sara.  
  
"Do as the evil witch suggested," said Marcus. "It will give   
  
you the chance to learn where they keep the Book of Shadows. Until   
  
they're ready to take your power, they'll pretend to be your best   
  
friends. You have nothing to fear from them for the time being."  
  
"I'm scared," said Sara.  
  
"The sooner the ritual is completed," said Marcus, "the sooner I   
  
can protect you. They will also have some of the other items needed   
  
for the ritual. I need you to be strong, Sara. It will only be a   
  
couple of days longer."  
  
"I'll try," said Sara. "But I'm still scared."  
  
"Trust me," said Marcus. "I would never ask you to do anything   
  
that would put you into any danger."  
  
"Okay," said Sara.  
  
"Now, get something to write with," said Marcus. "I'll give you   
  
a list of what you need for the ritual."  
  
* * *  
  
When Sara arrived at the manor the next day, she was very   
  
nervous. Despite Marcus' assurances, she still wasn't sure what these   
  
evil witches would do. At least she still had her gift. If they   
  
tried anything, she'd be able to get away from them.  
  
All three sisters were very nice to her. Just as Marcus had   
  
predicted. They talked at great length about their powers. And of   
  
all the things they had learned since they had become witches.  
  
They were very convincing. Talking about vanquishing demons and   
  
protecting the innocent. No doubt to put her off her guard so she   
  
would begin to trust them. That would make it easier to steal her   
  
powers when the time was right. Finally, Piper took Sara to the   
  
attic.  
  
"This is the Book of Shadows," said Piper. "We learn a lot   
  
about demons and other things we have to fight from this."  
  
"Will I get one of these?" asked Sara.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "This has been compiled by   
  
generations of Halliwell witches. That's why we have it."  
  
"There's a lot of ugly things in here," said Sara, flipping   
  
through the pages.  
  
"Yes, there are," said Piper. "There's a lot of evil in the   
  
world. It's important that you don't bother this book. It can be   
  
very dangerous."  
  
"Okay, if you say so," said Sara.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough for today," said Piper. "We don't   
  
want to overdo it your first day. The next time, I'll start teaching   
  
you about potion ingredients. And maybe Phoebe can start teaching you   
  
about writing spells."  
  
"I can do my own spells?" asked Sara.  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe, "but you have to be very careful with them.   
  
You can't use your powers for personal gain. You have them so you can   
  
help others. When you start abusing them, things can get out of hand   
  
real quick."  
  
"I'll try to remember that," said Sara.  
  
"Good," said Piper. "Spend a couple of days digesting what   
  
you've learned already. Then we can get started on other things."  
  
"Okay," said Sara. "I'll see you in a couple of days."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you've found the Book of Shadows," said Marcus that night.  
  
"Yes," said Sara. "They keep it in the attic. It's filled with   
  
all kinds of demons and things like that."  
  
"Of course it is," said Marcus. "All the evil creatures that do   
  
their evil bidding. Now that you know where the book is, you'll be   
  
able to get it easily.  
  
"But first you will need to meet me in a field on the edge of   
  
town. We must gather the rest of the items for the ritual. It won't   
  
be long now. Soon, I will be able to teach you all that I know. Then   
  
you'll never need to fear anyone again."  
  
THREE  
  
Sara put the last of the wood on the pile she had just   
  
collected. The stack of wood would make a large bonfire. Marcus said   
  
it was an integral part of the ritual.  
  
"That's hard work," said Sara, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
"I know," said Marcus. "I wish I could have helped but   
  
unfortunately I'm unable to touch anything physical. But it is quite   
  
necessary, I assure you. The rest of it will be quite easy. Did you   
  
bring the box?"  
  
Sara reached into her backpack pulled out a small jewelry box.   
  
She showed it to Marcus.  
  
"Made out of pine, just like you said," said Sara. "It's one of   
  
my moms' jewelry boxes. She had it packed away in the attic."  
  
"Excellent," said Marcus. "What of the other items I told you   
  
about?"  
  
"I got the candles," said Sara, "and the salt. You said the egg   
  
had to be fresh, so I thought I'd get it just before I do the ritual.   
  
I couldn't find a knife made out of silver. I checked my moms' good   
  
silverware, but it's actually gold plated."  
  
"Not a knife, child," said Marcus, "a dagger. There is quite a   
  
difference. No matter though. You should be able to get one when you   
  
get the book. I'm quite sure the witches will have a silver ceremonial   
  
dagger. Now, there are two more items to get. It may be a bit   
  
distasteful so you will need to be strong. Come with me."  
  
Marcus led Sara to a small hill several yards from the woodpile.   
  
When they got there, Sara could just make out the outline of an   
  
entrance that appeared to be sealed over.  
  
"A short distance inside this hill," said Marcus, "is a small   
  
cave. You will need to use your power to get to it. It's been sealed   
  
for more than a century. I will meet you inside."  
  
Sara concentrated, and then stepped into the hill. Within   
  
seconds she stepped into a chamber carved from the earth itself. The   
  
glow from Marcus' spectral form cast an eerie light throughout the   
  
small cave.  
  
The air was heavy inside the cave. Sara found it a bit   
  
difficult to breathe. Sitting on the floor in the center of the cave   
  
was a large wooden box, some six feet long. It looked to be centuries   
  
old.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sara.  
  
"My coffin," said Marcus. "I had it moved here from the east   
  
coast some time ago. To hide my remains from my enemies."  
  
"Eww, a coffin?" questioned Sara. "That's gross."  
  
"Here's where you must be strong," said Marcus. "I need to you   
  
reach inside the coffin and remove one of my bones. It doesn't matter   
  
which one."  
  
"Oh, gross," said Sara. "I can't do that."  
  
"Yes you can," said Marcus. "You need not open the coffin.   
  
Close your eyes and simply reach inside. Pull out the first thing you   
  
touch. After all these centuries all that's left are bones anyway.   
  
You must hurry. The air in this cave won't last much longer."  
  
Sara closed her eyes and turned her head away from the coffin.   
  
She pushed her hand inside the coffin and felt around. At first, she   
  
didn't feel anything. Then she touched what felt like a small pile of   
  
sticks. She grabbed one of the sticks and then quickly jerked her   
  
hand out of the coffin. She opened here hand to reveal a small bone,   
  
just over one inch long.  
  
"Very good," said Marcus, smiling. "An index finger, if I'm not   
  
mistaken."  
  
"This is so gross," said Sara.  
  
"But necessary," said Marcus. "Now, only one item left to get."  
  
He moved over to the back wall of the cave. The wall had a   
  
small ledge on which sat a small metal box. The box appeared to be   
  
locked.  
  
"You'll need what's inside this box," said Marcus.  
  
"What's in there?" asked Sara. "Your heart? I read the   
  
Egyptians used to do that. Take out the internal organs and put them   
  
in jars or something inside the grave."  
  
"No, no," said Marcus, "nothing like that. This box simply   
  
contains a ring. A family heirloom, you might say. You just need to   
  
reach inside the box and remove the ring."  
  
Sara did as he instructed and removed the ring. She looked down   
  
at the ring in here hand. It bore a strange symbol. The symbol was a   
  
circle that had an "X" shaped design in the center. On the outer edge   
  
of the circle, at each point where the "X" intersected it, was a   
  
smaller circle.  
  
"This is very important," said Marcus, looking at the ring.   
  
"When you perform the ritual, you must make sure the ring is inside   
  
the pine box with the other items."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Sara.  
  
"Get out of the cave," said Marcus. "The air should be just   
  
about gone. We'll talk more outside."  
  
Sara stepped out of into the field. She hadn't realized how   
  
stifling the air inside the sealed cave had been. The fresh air felt   
  
good din her lungs.  
  
"Now," said Marcus, "you must safeguard all of the items until   
  
the ritual. In two days, you will be able to perform the ritual and   
  
then all of your troubles will be over."  
  
"Why can't we do it tonight?" asked Sara.  
  
"My dear girl," said Marcus. "You will learn that some rituals   
  
can only be performed at certain times. This is one of those rituals.   
  
Two days from now you will get the Book of Shadows and the rest of all   
  
items. Then you will bring the items here at eleven p.m. The ritual   
  
must be performed precisely at midnight."  
  
"Okay," said Sara. "It won't be the first time I've snuck out   
  
of the house at night."  
  
"But it shall be the last," said Marcus. "Now, run along home.   
  
I shall see you two days hence."  
  
Marcus watched as Sara rode her bicycle back into town. He had   
  
to wait only two more days. Then he would be free at last. And the   
  
descendents of those who had murdered him would pay. Every last one   
  
of them.  
  
And he would get an added bonus. The girls' power would make a   
  
very nice addition to his powers. Plus he would be able to get the   
  
powers of the Charmed Ones as well. Once he had taken all of their   
  
powers, he would be invincible.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Phoebe," called Piper from the kitchen, "would you tell Prue   
  
dinner is almost ready?"  
  
"Way ahead of you, sis," said Prue, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Good," said Piper. "Sorry dinner is so late. The inventory at   
  
Quake went longer than we had planned."  
  
"No problem," said Prue. "I know how hectic inventory time can   
  
be. And it's not the first time we've eaten late."  
  
"Well, I for one am starved," said Phoebe, coming into the   
  
kitchen.  
  
Phoebe reached down and picked up a piece of carrot and stuck it   
  
into her mouth. Piper smacked here hand and feigned anger. Phoebe   
  
just giggled.  
  
"Don't ruin your appetite," chided Piper.  
  
"How long before it's ready?" asked Prue.  
  
"About ten minutes," said Piper, taking a carton of eggs out of   
  
the refrigerator. She opened the carton and looked inside. "That's   
  
strange. There's one egg missing. Did either of you take an egg out   
  
of the 'fridge?"  
  
"Not me," said Prue.  
  
"You know I can't cook," said Phoebe. "What would I need an egg   
  
for? Say, wasn't Sara supposed to come over today?"  
  
"Yeah," said Piper. "I guess she got tied up with something   
  
else. You know what it's like to be a teenager."  
  
"I'll be upstairs for a few," said Prue. "After that fiasco   
  
with the power switching spell, I think there should be a warning in   
  
the Book of Shadows. So that some future generation is aware it can   
  
affect anyone in the room, not just the people it's intended for."  
  
"Good idea," said Phoebe.  
  
"It did help us save Leo," said Piper. "And it also helped us   
  
to vanquish that Dark Lighter."  
  
"All the same," said Prue, "anyone who uses that spell should be   
  
prepared."  
  
"Don't take too long," said Piper after Prue.  
  
"I won't," said Prue.  
  
Piper continued to finish dinner as Phoebe and she chatted.   
  
Suddenly Prue burst into the kitchen. She was very agitated.  
  
"It's gone," announced Prue. "The Book of Shadows is gone from   
  
the attic."  
  
"What do you mean gone?" asked Piper.  
  
"Just what I said," said Prue. "Gone, as in not there. And   
  
that's not all. You know that athame in the bureau in the attic?   
  
The drawer to the bureau was open and the dagger is gone, too."  
  
"The silver ceremonial dagger?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Prue.  
  
"We need to figure out who took the book," said Piper. "In the   
  
wrong hands, it could be dangerous."  
  
"I think I know who took it," said Prue, holding up a bracelet.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at the bracelet. It was gold and was   
  
studded with ruby chips. They both recognized the bracelet. It was   
  
Sara's.  
  
"She must have dropped it when she took the book," said Prue.  
  
"Why would Sara take the book?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"First an egg is missing," said Piper. "Now the Book of Shadows   
  
and a silver ceremonial dagger are gone. Is anyone else seeing a   
  
pattern here?"  
  
"You don't think she's going to try to cast a spell, do you?"   
  
asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "If she is, we need to get to her.   
  
She has no idea what she's messing with. I haven't even taught her   
  
about potion ingredients yet."  
  
"This will give me an excuse to go over to her house," said   
  
Phoebe, reaching for the bracelet. "I'll see if she's there and try   
  
to get the book back."  
  
As Phoebe took the bracelet out of Prue's hand, a premonition   
  
struck her. She saw Sara in a field. Marcus stepped out of a magical   
  
energy field and struck Sara down with a lightening attack.  
  
"Not a spell," said Phoebe. "A ritual. One that involves a   
  
warlock. And I think it's happening tonight."  
  
"Do you know where she is?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Phoebe. "But we'd better hurry. When   
  
the ritual is complete, he's going to kill her. Probably so he can   
  
steal her power."  
  
"I'll get the car," said Prue.  
  
Their dinner completely forgotten, the three sisters drove out   
  
to the edge of town to protect Sara.  
  
"How did she get mixed up with a warlock?" asked Piper. "She's   
  
never mentioned anything about knowing someone else with any powers."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know he's a warlock," offered Phoebe. "She   
  
must still be good otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get the   
  
Book of Shadows."  
  
"She's still very young and impressionable," said Prue. "It   
  
would be easy for a warlock to confuse her. To make her think she was   
  
doing something good when she wasn't. He might have convinced here   
  
he's a good witch instead of a warlock."  
  
"They why didn't she even mention him?" asked Piper. "And what   
  
kind of ritual would an experienced warlock need with an inexperienced   
  
witch?"  
  
"I don't know," said Prue. "We'll have to ask her. Assuming we   
  
get there in time."  
  
"Turn here," said Phoebe. "I think it's right up this road."  
  
As Prue turned onto the road, they all saw the glow of the   
  
bonfire in the distance. Prue pushed the accelerator to make the car   
  
go even faster. Within minutes they reached the site of the ritual.   
  
The car slid to a stop and the sisters jumped out.  
  
Sara was standing near the center of a pentagram inside a   
  
circle. She held the silver dagger in one hand. Her other hand had a   
  
small cut on it. A small table sat in front of Sara. On the table   
  
sat a small box and the Book of Shadows. A lit red candle sat at each   
  
point of the pentagram. Directly behind the circle was the bonfire.  
  
Standing in the very center of the pentagram was the spirit of   
  
Marcus Warren. The sisters recognized him instantly for what he was.   
  
As the girls got out of the car, Sara completed the incantation.  
  
The bonfire flared. Everyone watched as mystical energies   
  
formed on the outer perimeter of the circle. Flashes of lightning   
  
crisscrossed the circle striking the spirit of Marcus.  
  
The resurrection process had begun.  
  
FIVE  
  
Piper raised her hands and tried to freeze the area. But her   
  
power was reflected off the mystical energy surrounding Marcus and   
  
Sara. She tried again with the same result.  
  
"I can't freeze it," she called out to Prue.  
  
Prue reached out with her telekinetic ability trying to push   
  
Marcus out of the circle. Just as Pipers' power, her telekinetic   
  
ability was reflected off the mystical energy.  
  
With no active power, Phoebe picked up a rock on the ground.   
  
She threw it as hard as she could directly at Marcus. The rock hit   
  
the energy barrier and bounced off harmlessly.  
  
"Nothing seems to penetrate that barrier," said Phoebe. "Not   
  
our powers not even anything physical."  
  
"Of course not, witch," said Marcus. "Once begun, nothing can   
  
stop the resurrection process. Not even your Power of Three will be   
  
of any use to you."  
  
"Sara," screamed Piper. "User your power. Get out of there."  
  
"It will do her no good," snarled Marcus. "Not even her power   
  
will allow her to pass the barrier. You can do nothing but stand   
  
there and watch as I'm restored to the living.  
  
"I've waited three hundred years for this day. When I am   
  
finally resurrected, I'll destroy all of you and take your powers for   
  
my own. With them I will be invincible. And the descendents of the   
  
coven that burned me will feel my wrath."  
  
Sara looked at the sisters and then at Marcus. This wasn't the   
  
benevolent benefactor he had purported to be. His eyes glowed red   
  
with power. As the energy continued to charge Marcus, the glow grew   
  
brighter.  
  
Sara looked at Marcus and suddenly realized the truth. He was   
  
the evil, not the sisters. He had fooled her. He had only pretended   
  
to be her friend so that she would resurrect him to spread his evil   
  
over the world again.  
  
She had been totally fooled by him. Because of her, this evil   
  
warlock would kill her and the Charmed Ones. And there was no telling   
  
how many others he would kill. She was responsible and she had to   
  
stop him. But she had no idea how to stop him. She looked down at   
  
the pine box sitting on the table.  
  
Suddenly the energy around the circle flashed and was gone.   
  
Marcus stood where he had before but he was now flesh and blood. The   
  
resurrection had worked. He took a deep breath and then turned to   
  
face the Charmed Ones.  
  
"In my day," he said with an evil smile, "I was the most   
  
powerful of my kind. No one could stand against me. I doubt if the   
  
three of you will prove much of a problem."  
  
Marcus reached out his hand toward Phoebe. Instinctively,   
  
Phoebe brought her hands up to ward off the attack. But nothing   
  
happened. There was no attack. Marcus looked out at his hand.  
  
"My ring," he bellowed, turning on Sara. "Where is my ring?"  
  
Sara glanced down at the ring in her hand and closed her fingers   
  
around it. She took several steps backward away from the warlock,   
  
holding the ring close to here body. Marcus reached out to grab her.  
  
Give me the ring," he demanded. "Give it to me and your death   
  
will be painless."  
  
"No," screamed Sara as Marcus' hands simply passed through her   
  
body. "You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me."  
  
Sara turned and ran to the sisters. As she did, Marcus reached   
  
out to grab her again. Prue's power flashed and Marcus was cast back   
  
to the head of the pentagram. Sra moved behind Piper, then turned to   
  
face Marcus.  
  
"Stay behind us, sweetie," said Piper. "He won't get to you as   
  
long as we're here."  
  
"Give me that ring," demanded Marcus, getting to his feet.  
  
"No," said Prue, "you can't have it. If you could take it, you   
  
would. I'm betting that's the source of your power."  
  
Marcus' eyes widened in disbelief. This reaction was enough for   
  
Prue to be convinced that she was right.  
  
"You wanted my power?" asked Prue. "Here, then. You can have   
  
it."  
  
Prues' power flashed. Marcus rose several feet into the air and   
  
was flung backward into the bonfire. When his body landed inside the   
  
flames, it exploded. The bonfire flared once, and then went out.  
  
"I'll get the book," said Phoebe.  
  
"He fooled me," said Sara, looking at the ring. "I thought he   
  
was my friend. When I found out he was evil, I knew I had to stop   
  
him. But I didn't know how to stop him. So I reached into the box   
  
and pulled out the first thing I touched, hoping it would stop him."  
  
"It's a good thing you did," said Piper. "Without that ring, he   
  
didn't have any powers. It made defeating him a lot easier."  
  
"Yeah," said Sara, "but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have   
  
had to fight him. It's my fault all this happened."  
  
"Come on," said Prue, "let's go home. We can talk about it   
  
there."  
  
The three of them got into Prues' car. Phoebe returned a few   
  
minutes later with the Book of Shadows and the other items Sara had   
  
used in the ritual. Prue turned the car around and headed back for   
  
the Manor. Piper wrapped a cloth around Sara's hand to staunch the   
  
bleeding.  
  
SIX  
  
"His name was Marcus Warren," Leo explained at the manor. "He   
  
was a very powerful warlock about three hundred years ago."  
  
"So he was related to Melinda," said Phoebe.  
  
"No," said Leo. "He was burned at the stake about twenty years   
  
before Melinda Warren was born, but they weren't related."  
  
"I guess they didn't make a distinction between witches and   
  
warlocks back them," said Prue.  
  
"Actually," said Leo, "he was burned by a coven of good   
  
witches." He held up Marcus' ring. "This was how he was able to   
  
focus his power. By removing it from the box, Sara, you didn't   
  
prevent his resurrection. But you did prevent him from being able to   
  
use his magic."  
  
"I just wanted to stop him," said Sara. "It was the first thing   
  
I grabbed."  
  
"Marcus Warren had a fondness for young girls," said Leo.   
  
"That's how they were able to defeat him. The daughter of a witch   
  
pretended to be in love with him. When she had gained his trust, she   
  
was able to drug him and steal his ring. After he was burned, his   
  
remains were buried, along with this ring to prevent it from falling   
  
into the wrong hands."  
  
"Great," said Phoebe. "So he was a warlock and a pedophile.   
  
Sounds like a really nice guy."  
  
"So all we have to worry about," said Piper, "is his ghost   
  
coming back again to try to resurrect him again."  
  
"That's not very likely to happen," said Leo. "The ritual Sara   
  
used was very old. It required that a good witch who was a direct   
  
descendent of Warrens' perform it. And it will only work if it's   
  
performed on the anniversary of his death.  
  
"Besides, the Elders have had his body totally cremated. There   
  
was nothing left but ashes. And those ashes were scattered over the   
  
ocean. Without a piece of his body for the ritual, he can't be   
  
resurrected."  
  
"What about the ring?" asked Prue.  
  
"I'll put it where no one can get at it again," said Leo.  
  
"Why did he need the Book of Shadows?" asked Piper.  
  
"He needed a spell in it," said Sara.  
  
'"A very special spell," said Leo. "It's a spell that unbinds   
  
the bound powers of someone. It was supposed to restore his powers to   
  
him. That particular spell can only be found in the Book of Shadows."  
  
Sara winced and looked down at the cut on her hand.  
  
"He needed a few drops of my blood for the ritual," said Sara.   
  
"I guess it will heal up in a few days."  
  
"Blood is usually needed for a resurrection ritual," said Leo,   
  
taking Sara's hand in his own. "It's a sort of catalyst that brings   
  
all the elements of the ritual together to create the magic."  
  
A soft yellow glow covered Sara's hand. When Leo pulled his   
  
hand away, there was no sign of the cut.  
  
"Are you a witch, too?" asked Sara.  
  
"Not exactly," said Leo, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused," said Sara. "Marcus   
  
said he was my friend. He said that you three were evil witches. He   
  
said that all you were interested in was my powers."  
  
"That was him," said Prue. "I think you're going to find that   
  
warlocks don't care what lies they tell or who they hurt to get what   
  
they want."  
  
"Well," said Sara, "I'm still sorry all the same. And I won't   
  
bother you again."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"After what I did," said Sara, "you probably don't ever want to   
  
see me again."  
  
"That would make it kind of hard to teach you how to use your   
  
powers for good," said Piper.  
  
"But I lied to you," said Sara. "I stole from you. I almost   
  
got you all killed. And I took the Book of Shadows after you told me   
  
not to mess with it. I can't imagine you'd ever want me around after   
  
all that."  
  
"Sara, sweetie," said Phoebe, "you made a mistake. That's all.   
  
Maybe you did the wrong things, but you did them for the right   
  
reasons. The important thing is that you learn from your mistakes."  
  
"Some witch I'm going to make," said Sara. "I was fooled by a   
  
warlock. I guess that just makes me a dumb kid."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Prue, smiling and looking at Piper.   
  
"It's not the first time something like that has happened."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sara.  
  
"Oh, not much," said Piper. "Just that when we first got our   
  
powers, my boyfriend turned out to be a warlock who tried to kill me   
  
and steal my powers, that's all. So being fooled by a warlock isn't   
  
something you should be worried too much about. You're in good   
  
company."  
  
"Sara, you're our friend," said Prue. "And friends don't desert   
  
each other just because they make a mistake. Like Phoebe said, the   
  
important thing is that you learn from your mistakes."  
  
"So, you'll still teach me how to be a witch?" asked Sara.  
  
"I believe I promised to teach you about potion ingredients,"   
  
said Piper. "I hope you have a good memory. There's a lot to learn   
  
about making a potion."  
  
"Thank you," said Sara. "I'll try not to disappoint you again."  
  
"You haven't disappointed us," said Piper. "Just be careful who   
  
you trust from now on. Not everyone really wants to be your friend."  
  
"You sound like my mom," said Sara. "Speaking of which, I'd   
  
better be getting home. It's really late."  
  
"I'll take her," said Leo. "I can get her into the house a lot   
  
quieter than her trying to sneak in."  
  
Leo took Sara's hand and orbed them out of the manor.  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I don't even have to look to know that   
  
dinner is ruined. I suppose there's enough leftovers to throw   
  
something together."  
  
"Great," said Phoebe. "I'm still starved."  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
